McAbby
McAbby is the het ship between Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito from the NCIS fandom. Canon Season 1 Sub Rosa McGee makes his first appearance in Sub Rosa, during a call to NCIS headquarters McGee takes an interest in Abby after hearing her voice, much to Tony's amusement. When the team makes it back to headquarters, Abby asks Tony about McGee. Later in the episode, McGee reveals he got a 'MOM' tat on his butt to impress Abby. Tony is surprised when he finds out that they went out to lunch. Eye Spy McGee tells Tony that even though he is still stationed at Norfolk, he still crosses paths with Abby from time to time. However, he won't give Tony any details about the relationship. UnSEALed Gibbs tells McGee to take Abby to the lab and go through the evidence. McGee stutters "I'm on her. It. I'm on it, Sir." His slip of the tongue implies they are either still sleeping together, dating, or it is an admission that he is attracted to her. Later on in the episode, Abby and McGee are processing evidence, after finding out the killer had herpes they have a flirtatious conversation about sex and STDs. Dead Man Talking Although he is still technically stationed at Norfolk, McGee joins the team in DC. McGee sets down his briefcase in the lab and Tony attempts to steal his lunch, but Abby takes it from him and gives it back to McGee. She then offers him a place to stay while he is on the case, though it is unclear if he accepts the offer. Later, Tony tricks McGee into confessing to doing some hinky things with Abby, saying it was all her idea. A sexual relationship is implied. Missing While McGee and Abby are in her lab working on finding Tony, Abby sips her Caf-Pow then slides it to McGee, who takes a sip and then slides it back to Abby who takes another sip. A Weak Link Abby tells Kate about the date McGee took her on. They had gone out to Buzzed, a coffee house with a poetry night. During the date, McGee had confessed to Abby that he really really liked her, to which Abby replied "Thanks" upon not knowing how to respond. McGee had gotten angry at her and the two are currently awkwardly tiptoeing around each other. McGee is visibly bothered by his 'fight' with Abby and they later make up in the lab after a bit of communal hacking, Abby teasing McGee about hacking faster before she wraps her arms around his shoulders and types with him on the same laptop. He looks up at her and smiles. This is the first time they type together like this. Reveille McGee and Abby are arguing over who is going to wake up Gibbs. When Gibbs wakes up they explain to him that McGee figured out how to find out who Ari is and Abby backs up McGee's idea. Later, it is revealed that McGee spent the night at Abby‘s and is shocked to find he slept in a coffin while Abby implies more happened. Later, Abby and McGee are fiddling with the age progression software in her lab. Abby is impressed with the software and makes an offhand comment on how cute the perpetrator is. McGee notices and Abby corrects herself that he isn't as cute as McGee and hugs him. McGee says that although he appreciates the hug, he can't concentrate and Abby jokingly backs up to the door of the lab, bumping into Gibbs who yells at them. He tells McGee that if he doesn't get a match within three days he's going to think that McGee's idea was just a ploy to play house with Abby. After Gibbs storms out Abby and McGee look at each other and smile, amused that Gibbs got so mad at them. Later, in the bullpen, Abby is sitting suggestively on Gibbs' desk next to McGee who is sitting in Gibbs' chair talking to Tony and Ducky about Ari. By the end, Abby and McGee have completely gotten over their fight from the last episode. Season 2 See No Evil Abby gets discouraged while she and McGee are hacking into a computer. McGee lifts her spirits by figuring out they were hacking in the wrong place and starts to geek-speak. The two then are forced to move into Autopsy after Abby's computers overheated due to no AC. While in Autopsy working on the computers they have a cute conversation about whether or not they are Team McGee or Team Abby. At the end of the episode, McGee gets permanently assigned to Gibbs' team. Vanished McGee sends Abby pictures of the crop circles and they discuss whether the crop circles are the work of farmers or aliens. Abby tells McGee to get her 'evidence', and says she will show him her new tatt if he does as she asks, however he does not know the tatt is on her ankle. Later on in her lab, Abby starts talking about crop circles and aliens while McGee tries to reel her back into reality and talk about the case. Abby tells McGee she is re-running the evidence he brought back for her because she can't find anything. He is worried about her and tells her to go home and get some sleep since she hasn't slept in two days. Lt. Jane Doe McGee is lying underneath Abby's desk trying to rewire her computer's hotbox while she sits in her desk chair. The two flirt a bit as Gibbs enters the room, demanding to know what McGee is up to. While McGee stutters, Abby calmly tells Gibbs about the computer problem and he leaves the lab much to McGee's relief. He notes that if he said that, Gibbs would punch him while Abby notes that's the advantage of being her. Later, Abby gets jealous when McGee lets Petty Officer Cluxton observe Abby working in her lab. She threatens him and voices her jealousy by making smart alec comments while Cluxton is in the lab. Later on Abby is happy to find out that P.O. Cluxton is a lesbian and her and McGee are just friends. The Bone Yard Just before Abby's computer gets hacked she mentions that the dead guy was cute, making McGee jealous. Her computer then gets hacked and McGee tries to help her stop it but since the virus is moving too fast he can't get it to stop either. Finally Gibbs walks in and pulls the plug on her computer. They plug the computer back in and turn it on, finding out the hacker is the FBI. Later, Abby and McGee are in her lab going through evidence when Abby notes that McGee appears to be more interested in her than the work to which he stutters that he is. Abby calls him out by pointing out that what she's looking at is up on the TV screen. Forced Entry McGee and Abby are working on evidence in her lab when Abby offers McGee to help her go through the pornographic side of the internet. Due to the nature of the subject, the conversation takes on sexual undertones hinting at the continued sexual relationship. After Abby shows the rest of the team a sexual website with a profile she had just made. Kate and Tony comment on it and McGee rushes to deny it for Abby before Abby has a chance to deny it herself and explain that she made it so that she could access the suspect and the victim's pages. She then goes undercover at the website company, turning a hidden camera to herself and asking if McGee is there. When he replies that he is, the two begin flirting. Doppelganger McGee tells Gibbs that Abby is swamped and gets himself assigned to help her and Tony makes a smart alec remark about McGee being alone with Abby. When McGee stops by Abby's lab he brings her a Caf-Pow and they have a lengthy conversation about crappy jobs and Abby finds a piece of code hidden in the evidence. Later, as McGee is conversing with another Navy computer geek he mentions that Abby is the one that found the code and gets defensive when the Navy geek asks if Abby is hot. The Geek is persistent and McGee tells him that he can't work and talk at the same time. Later, in the lab, the subject of Viagra for women has come up and McGee ends up putting his foot in his mouth by the end of the conversation. Towards the end of this episode, McGee is upset about not finding the computer code and Abby comments that he is too trusting before kissing his head to make him feel better. Caught On Tape McGee says Abby's surgical hat she made "suits her" and bets Abby $20 that she could not make Kate wear a hat that matches hers. Abby wins the bet. Later in the episode, McGee gets severe poison ivy everywhere and ends up looking a lot like Two-Face from Batman. Abby jokes around and tells him to use calamine lotion or wear a mask and tries to make him feel better by saying the same thing happened to Tony during his first year. McGee asks her how he looks and Abby replies that he is the fairest of the land. Pop Life While the group is discussing the case Tony says that the suspect went to bed with one woman and woke up with another. Abby remarks that it happens to girls, too and sets up a scenario of a guy who pretends to be dark and mysterious but actually turns out to be an average Joe. McGee says he used to work at a bank and Abby responds that he doesn't disappoint her. The group looks shocked at the information before McGee changes the subject back to the case. Later, Abby and Palmer accidentally get super glued together and Abby drags Palmer across Autopsy trying to get unstuck. McGee walks in to see Palmer's hands gripped tightly around Abby's wrists and notices Abby looks distressed. Abby sends McGee to get band-aids and acetone to get the pair unstuck. Later on, McGee and Abby are in her lab and Abby says that Palmer is now terrified of McGee to which McGee responds with "Cool." McGee starts to explain that he was just being protective of her but AFIS starts beeping and it interrupts his speech. SWAK It is revealed that McGee was the only one from the team that went to Abby's birthday party with her friends. Season 3 Kill Ari Pt.1 While Abby is pulling slugs out of a sedan she teases McGee, who is standing behind her, to quit staring at her butt. She then drops the playful teasing and looks disturbed when she realizes how close McGee came to dying, noting that if the terrorist didn't shoot at him and make him move, Ari's shot would have killed him. McGee is sad that Abby finds it sweet that McGee wants to protect her, but doesn't realize that he would have done it with or without Gibbs' orders. Kill Ari Pt.2 McGee spends the whole episode assigned as Abby's protection. At the end of the episode, while walking single-file to put roses on Kate's casket, Abby is behind McGee; suggesting they sat next to each other during the funeral. Mind Games Abby is in her lab and McGee is ignoring her. In an attempt to get his attention, Abby jokes about having twins and Gibbs being the father, though he keeps ignoring her until she complains to Tony who slaps McGee and tells him to stop ignoring Abby because she is sensitive. McGee apologizes, Abby smiles at him and they get into a lengthy conversation while geek-speaking. Abby tells McGee she is impressed by him and his computer skills. Probie Probie is the first episode in which McGee kills a person, leaving him visibly distressed. Abby goes to great lengths to relieve that distress, such as setting up an aromatherapy room for him, to his disgust. Throughout the episode, Abby is the only one that succeeds in calming McGee in any way. Ravenous Abby is bummed out that Gibbs forgot about her birthday, an event he usually remembers. She tries discussing it with McGee, however, the two end up having two different conversations. Abby thanks McGee for caring about her feelings and likes that McGee got all worked up for her even though he was talking about the unsub. Abby hugs him and McGee returns the hug before Gibbs enters and asks if they are done playing grab-ass or if he needs to send McGee to a weather station in the Arctic. Iced McGee stops shaving and when Tony mocks him for it, McGee notes that Abby likes it. Bloodbath While in Abby's lab, Abby smells almonds which is a precursor to Cyanide Gas. McGee is quick to literally drag Abby out of the lab and hit the emergency switch. Because of McGee's protectiveness over Abby, Gibbs assigns McGee as Abby's personal bodyguard again and pushes Abby to stay at McGee's apartment with him. In McGee's apartment that night, Abby's forgotten toothbrush sends McGee outside with Abby alone in the apartment. He orders her not to open the door for anyone, yet Abby does and her stalker chases her through the apartment. When McGee returns to find Abby locked in the bathroom, he is disappointed he couldn't protect her and Abby spends the next night at Gibbs' house. Jeopardy Abby is excited about losing her crime scene virginity. McGee puts his NCIS cap on her head while she snaps pictures. While in her lab Abby and McGee discuss footwear; while Abby says that there is no excuse for poor footwear, McGee responds that she wears platforms. Hiatus Pt.2 Abby stands next to McGee near his desk while the team waits for news on Gibbs. The director tells the team Gibbs is awake and Abby gets excited and hugs McGee, who smiles and returns the hug. When it is revealed that Gibbs lost his memory, McGee helps Abby to the restroom away from the others during which they have a conversation about what they would have been like 15 years ago. Later, after Gibbs' memory returns, McGee is on the phone with Abby reassuring her that Gibbs does remember her. Fanon On AO3 it is the second most written ship for McGee and the most written ship for Abby. It is the fifth most written ship in the NCIS tag. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION :Tim/Abby on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia * In 3.06, The Voyeur's Web, Pauley(Abby) was not supposed to slit her throat, she just did it spontaneously. The reaction Pauley gets from Sean(McGee) is his actual reaction. So McGee's concerned reaction for Abby is really Sean's concerned reaction for Pauley.